The present invention relates to swim goggles and more particularly to such a swim goggles with improved characteristics.
A conventional swim goggles shown in FIG. 1 comprises a front rigid member 11, a lens assembly 12 having a main lens 13 and two side lenses 14 glued together with main lens 13 so as to obtain a wide viewing, a mask 15 fitted to edge of rigid member 11, and a rear frame 16 with mask 15 fitted thereon. However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, it is not waterproof. Further, the assembly process is complex and time consuming. Thus improvement can exist.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a swim goggles having the advantages of integrally formed lens assembly, durable, easy assembly, more wide viewing, and being waterproof.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a swim goggles comprising a front frame including an upper frame element, a lower frame element, a central bridge coupling the upper and the lower frame elements together, an upper arcuate groove, a lower arcuate groove, an upper extension on either side end, a lower extension on either side end, the upper extension including an inner stop, an outer stop, a recess, a stud projected inward from an edge of the recess, a projection at a lower portion of the recess, a shaft having a top dent with the stud received therein and a bottom end situated between the edge of the recess and the projection, a slot at a rear side of the recess, and a first slit, an upper guide rail adjacent the upper extension, and a lower guide rail adjacent the lower extension; two fastening assemblies on either side of the frame and each including a hollow body, an inner buckle member on an outer surface snapped between the inner and the outer stops, two opposite gaps on the outer surface, a tongue between the gaps, a pair of inner rails on the outer surface, a groove between the rails with the upper and the lower guide rails inserted therein for fastening the upper and the lower frame elements, and a second slit on an inner surface aligned with the first slit; a lens assembly including a main lens, two side lenses integrally formed with the main lens, an upper protrusion, and a lower protrusion both at a bridge portion thereof wherein the lens assembly is fitted in the upper and the lower arcuate grooves; a rear mask assembly including an annular flange, a flared protective covering, an annular groove fitted with an outer edge of the lens assembly, a vertical connection member at a bridge portion thereof, an upper latched member, a lower latched member, an upper hole on the upper latched member with the upper protrusion fitted therein, and a lower hole on the lower latched member with the lower protrusion fitted therein; and a strap passed through the first and the second slits from one side of the frame to the first and the second slits on the other side of the frame for coupling the frame and the fastening assemblies together.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.